Born to Run
by malibumomner
Summary: Ladybug won't discuss her problems with Chat. Can he push his luck as Adrien?


I saw some fan art on tumblr that inspired the last scene of this. I wish I could find the image now...

* * *

Adrien frequently abused his powers as Chat Noir, transforming whenever he needed to clear his mind and run. It was refreshing to leap across the city when there wasn't something trying to kill him. Plagg would grumble about wasting valuable energy, but he knew his charge needed to get away, hell he wanted to get away too, the boy was suffocating and he could feel the awkward tension in the mansion. Plagg could scarf down more cheese if it meant his poor friend could have a extra moments of unadulterated joy.

Adrien never knew that Ladybug went on runs.

He saw her from his window, free falling from the Eiffel Tower, dropping dangerously low and casting her yoyo to catch herself just in time to swing onto a nearby building. For a moment he panicked, assuming she was in the midst of battling an Akuma, he called to Plagg to transform. But she was strolling along the ledge of a roof, arms behind her back, head back to watch the night sky. He tried to think if he had forgotten a patrol night, but they had gone out together yesterday. It took him a moment for him to put the pieces together.

She was on a _run._

The temptation to transform into Chat grew exponentially. If something was bothering her, would she be willing to discuss it with him? He didn't want to push any boundaries with her, but he didn't like the idea of her dealing with problems by herself.

His hands slap against the glass when he sees her slip, tumbling off the flower shop and hitting the pavement hard. She wasn't too far, just down the street, and he couldn't just leave her. He dashed from his room as quickly and quietly as he could. Rushing out the front door and down the road, he finds her sitting on the ground, grimacing and rubbing her temple.

¨Ladybug, are you alright?¨ He pants. Her head snaps up in surprise, gasping when she recognizes him. Her hand moves to cover a small cut just above her eyebrow.

¨I'm alright,¨ she smiles. ¨I just slipped, happens to the best of us.¨

¨You're bleeding!¨ He crouches to her level and instinctively reaches out to stop the flow of blood. She flinches back slightly, pulling her hand down to inspect the damage.

¨It´s nothing. I banged up my head a little bit. Head wounds tend to bleed more.¨ She waves her hand dismissively. He offers his hand, she takes it and pulls herself up.

¨You should really clean it up.¨ He wanted her to get the wound checked out but he knew better than anyone that hospital visits were out of the question. ¨My house is nearby. I´ve got a first aid kit in my room.¨

¨I-I wouldn't want to impose.¨ She flails her hand in his direction.

¨Please I insist.¨

He tiptoes back into his room, she´s already waiting for him, having snuck in through the window. She washes away the blood in his bathroom as he pulls the cleaning solution and bandages from his first aid kit. She sits on his couch while he nervously disinfects the cut. She hisses when the soaked cotton balls makes contact with her eyebrow.

¨Sorry, I´ve never done this before,¨ he squeaks.

¨It´s fine. I appreciate the help.¨ She assures.

The silence lingers awkwardly. The cut is small and doesn't require much attention. It's definitely going to bruise though. He really hopes for her sake that her Kawami can help speed up the healing process. If it wasn't for Plagg, he had would have had to attend countless photo shoots with black eyes, bruises, and scars. Trying to explain the injuries to his father would be a nightmare.

¨So… Why were you out tonight?¨ He inquires to fill the silence.

¨Oh. I just wanted some fresh air,¨ She explains. ¨There´s no Akuma attacking the city, if that's what you were wondering.¨

His hands drop to his lap and their gazes lock. Would she have told him what was truly bothering her if he was Chat? Could he push his luck as Adrien?

Ladybug acted differently around his civilian self. He didn't encounter her too often when he wasn't Chat, he recalls the the last time Ladybug had been his room when an Akuma had been threatening his father. Frankly, her shift in behavior had baffled him and he spent weeks trying to interpret it. As Chat, he believed he knew his Lady best. He knew her faults as well as her best qualities. She was hot headed, dangerously bold, and at times insecure, But stuttering, jittery Ladybug had been a side of her he had never seen. He still didn't know what to make of her behavior, but perhaps if she couldn't discuss her problems with her partner, maybe she could speak to a concerned citizen.

"My lad-uh... Ladybug, if there's something bothering you, please don't hesitate to tell me. You save our city daily, it's the least I can do." He places his hand over hers. She glances to her lap where their hands connect, takes a breath, and looks up to him.

"It's nothing really... It's just..." She worries her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Go on," he prompts.

She carefully selects her words, staring out his barred windows. "I feel... Like I'm lying to everyone. Maintaining a secret identity is... exhausting and I have to tell so many lies to protect myself. I absolutely hate lying, and I have to do it far too often."

She stands abruptly and takes several steps away from him. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this." She crosses her arms across her chest, shoulders hunch forward. She looks so small and fragile, it scares Adrien. He doesn't like that she carries such a heavy burden on her own.

"I promise, I don't mind. And I won't tell anyone. "

He reaches out to her, begging to help. She flinches away, eyes flashing to the open window. She wants to run. He's not against getting on his knees to beg her to stay, but before he has a chance, his stomach growls, awkwardly diffusing the tension in the room. She bites her lips to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry" he mumbles, rubbing his empty stomach.

"It's fine. I should go, you probably need to eat something."

"I just had dinner," he admits. "My father has me on a diet."

"A diet? You're practically a twig!" She gasps. She returns to her spot next to him on the couch. "Why is he making you diet?"

"He's noticed I've been eating more lately, and his summer line is being released soon. He wants to make sure I'm prepared for shoots and the runway."

"That's ridiculous! If you're hungry, you should eat! Why don't you just tell him that you need to be eating more?"

"You're not the only one who has to lie to protect yourself." He holds her gaze. He can see she's torn, wanting to know more but not wanting to delve too deep. She gently cups his cheek and he unconsciously leans into her hand, admiring the warmth on his skin.

"What are you hiding, handsome boy?"

He chuckles at her unique term of endearment. He had wanted to discuss her burdens, but the way she looks at him now, he can't deny her.

He can't tell her about being Chat. He won't distress her further. But he tells her about his struggles at home. He lives in a prison. He can have anything he wants so long as he doesn't want to go outside. He can have friends but only ones his father approves of. And his father doesn't approve of any friends.

He rarely has a moment alone all while constantly feeling alone. The only time he feels happy is at school. He has more freedom there, but his father thinks public schooling is a waste of time, it distracts from his responsibilities. He has to exert himself to prove his father wrong, maintains his classes, his lessons outside of school, and his modeling career. (Most of his energy is drained from his romps as Chat, but he can't tell her that.) if he told his father he needed more food to accommodate the extra energy he burns, his father would just pull him from school. He wants to graduate, he has one more year left. He's managed this long, he's sure he can hold out for another year. If he looses school, his only chance to be with his friends, he doesn't know how he'll manage.

The entire time he speaks, she doesn't interrupt, she only holds his hand between both of hers, thumb gently rubbing into his skin to comfort him. He's overly aware of the pressure on his hand, and his heart flutters the more he thinks about it. (Ladybug is holding his hand! In his room!) He almost regrets sharing so much with her, she looks devastated.

"I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea." Tears well up in her eyes, she squeezes his hand.

"Please don't feel bad on my behalf, " he soothes her, "I'm used to this."

She puffs up angrily, he squeezes her hand a little tighter to to stop her from jumping up. "You shouldn't be used to this! This is not how a parent treats their child!" She wipes angry tears off her cheeks.

"Is there anyway I can help?" She inquires. Just her concern alone is enough to ease some of the pain Adrien feels, her company this evening is a vast improvement from his daily routine.

"I appreciate the offer, but trust me, it's easier this way."

She doesn't like his answer. Her eyebrow draw together, her lips pursed in thought.

"Can I come back to visit you?"

He's greedy. "Yes," he responds without missing a beat. "But... Only if you really want to, and it's not an inconvenience..."

She smiles, and it finally reaches her eyes. "You're not an inconvenience."

Ladybug becomes a frequent visitor. He leaves his window unlocked so she can sneak in after hours, bringing gifts of sweets and homemade sandwiches made with fresh bread. If she can't repair the relationship between Adrien and his father, the least she could do was bring the poor boy some snacks. It's wonderful having company so often, and he hopes she enjoys the visits just as much as he does. They chat about idle topics (favorite foods, movies, books, hobbies) before he finally manages to get her to open up to him.

She admits the strain that she feels along with her powers. She worries her friends will see through her lies, she's not even sure how she's managed this long. The pressures of maintaining her secret identity is draining, she wants to talk to someone about it, someone who will understand, but she can't talk to Chat. He'll wanna help her, but he can't without knowing her civilian identity.

Adrien swallows a large bite from his sandwich and chugs some water to make it go down easier. "Why don't you just tell Chat? I think it makes sense for at least the two of you to know who's behind the mask. It would make it easier to help each other," he rationalizes. He knows it´ll help the two of them, and admittedly, he needs to know the true face of his Lady.

Ladybugs gaze falls on a magazine lying on Adrien's coffee table. Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the front cover, she gingerly touches the image of Chat. Adrien's heart thumps just a bit harder at the sincere look in her eyes.

"It's selfish of me, really. Everyone has these expectations of Ladybug, and I don't quite live up to them outside of the suit…. I don't wanna disappoint anyone, especially Chat."

"I don't think you could disappoint him." Hadn't he said hundreds of times he loved the girl behind the mask just as much as he loved Ladybug?

He would tell her the truth in a heartbeat if she only asked him. He desperately wants to tell her but he'll respect her wishes. Although he wonders if he could start dropping hints. Nothing too obvious, but now that she's spent so much time with both of his personalities there had to be a way he could get her to figure it out.

He starts tapping in more to his confidence as Chat, making grander gestures, cracking more jokes, but not quite brave enough to flirt with her without the mask. He's delighted when she laughs at his jokes, granted she calls him an idiot half the time for their stupidity, but her laughter is magical.

Some nights, they watch movies while he eats the food she's brought for him. Ladybug loves period piece films, specifically she loves the clothes. He's a fan of fantasy films, he shows her his favorites, picking the ones with the best costumes. She studies the clothing in great detail, he spends most of the movie gauging her reactions.

He shares some of his hobbies with her. Teaching her some fencing, sparring occasionally, though she argues she's at a disadvantage, she's better trained at longer range weapons. She asks if he can teach her some piano. She's never played an instrument before. They sneak into the music room and he shows her the basics, but she struggles. She doesn't have any way to practice at home, but she tries her hardest whenever she takes the bench.

She prefers to hear him play, so he plays for her. Sometimes she lays on the floor next to his sleek grand piano. Arms behind her head, legs crossed, eyes closed in contentment, the picture of ease. She hums along when she recognizes the song he plays. It's lovely, it's the most comfortable he's ever seen her. In those moments, he can really see the girl behind the mask.

The last time he felt this happy at the keys was when his mother was still around. It's almost therapeutic for him, playing his mother´s favorite songs for another person. He'd play for Ladybug all night if it wasn't for the damned persistent beeping of her earrings. There was always a limit to the time they could spend together, though he wished she could always stay for just a moment longer, he valued every second together.

There´s a chance they might be friends. He doesn't wanna press his luck by asking her, but surely she doesn't keep visiting just because she pities him. Right? He likes to think she genuinely enjoys his company, that she actually cares about him. He´s not exactly sure how friendship works, but this seems like the real deal.

As much as he loves her visits, he wishes they weren't restricted to his house. He can't exactly take Paris's beloved hero out to the movies or on a picnic. They can´t be seen together (unless he dons his mask as well), although he figures there are ways they can be in the same space together.

¨Adrien, I don't think this is a good idea.¨

¨Why not?¨

¨Can you imagine Ladybug showing up at your father´s fashion show? It would be absolutely insane! Here,¨ she tries to hand the ticket back, ¨thanks anyways. I really appreciate the offer.¨

He pushes the ticket back towards her. ¨I wasn't thinking you should come as Ladybug. Come as yourself. Your _real self.¨_

¨That idea's even worse!¨

¨What? Why?¨

She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. She folds her arm across her chest and taps her foot, waiting for him to figure it out on his own. He sighs, exasperated.

¨I´m not asking you to tell me your identity. I probably wouldn't be able to even see you if I knew who you were, these shows get so crazy I have like no free time. I'm just asking you to come see the show. I know you like fashion, I figured it'd be fun for you. At least consider it?¨

She ends up taking the ticket. He's giddy, Ladybug is going to be at his show! The makeup artist scolds him multiple times to keep still, he keeps bouncing his leg to ease his anxiety. Team members raise their eyebrows at the nervous tick, Adrien has never been anxious before a show, but no one questions it. It's far too chaotic backstage to focus on that minor detail.

He's passed off to the final prep team, they place him line to walk and someone ruffles his hair so it's tousled just so.

"You idiot!" A model screams from the hair station. "You've nearly burned off my hair!"

This can't be good.

"I'm so sorry! I must have had the iron on a high setting. It can be fixed!" The stylist apologizes profusely.

The model tosses her hair over her shoulder and scoffs. "My hair is worth more than your life, I'm not letting you touch it again." She moves herself to another station and plops down in different stylist's chair.

Adrien tries to step from the line to go comfort the stressed out stylist before Hawkmoth can get to her first, but one of the stage hands pushes him forward.

"Adrien, walking now" he whispers into a head piece.

Adrien struggles to maintain his composure, eyes darting through the crowd hoping to find her familiar blue without the mask. They really need to come up with some sort of signal. _Akuma attack predicted in the next five minutes, be ready._ It's times like these he really wishes they didn't keep their identities a secret.

Just as he makes it to the end of the catwalk, the curtains start smoking. He turns just in time to see the Akuma jump out. Her practical jeans and black tee replaced by a grey and black jumpsuit. Rabbit ears poke out of her short, cropped hair and her curling iron has grown considerably.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Singed Hare. "

Oh, _hare_ as in rabbit, that explains the ears. Huh, Hawkmoth has a sense of humor.

"Please don't let me interpret you, you know what they say: _the show must go on."_ She swipes the tip of her iron across the stage and scorch lines start burning through the narrow walkway, until the catwalk catches fire.

Audience members panic and rush to the exits. Adrien leaps from the stage and rushes to find somewhere private to transform. As he pushes his way through the crowds, he catches a glimpse of red. Ladybug is already on the scene. Good, it'll buy him enough time to change.

He eventually makes it to a secluded hallway, transforming quickly and rushing to his lady's side. Not only did Singed Hare have a scorching hot curling iron, but it was clear she never skipped leg day. She would leap far out of reach whenever they got too close to her, and a well placed kick from her had them flying across the venue. Considering her weapon of choice was a scalding hair styling tool, Chat preferred the kicks.

"Any bright ideas to get us out of this tangled mess?"

"Perhaps a comb?" Ladybug fires back while dodging a scorch mark. She swings to higher ground, settling on scaffolding that holds the lights and speakers for the show. Chat extends his baton to join her.

"I think the Akuma is hidden in her charm bracelet." Ladybug points, Chat focuses and he can see the small bunny themed bracket clasped to the woman's wrist.

"Good eye, Bugaboo. I did _knot_ catch that. Might I suggest we _cut this short_?"

Ladybug groans, obviously not a fan of hair related puns, and the scaffolding beneath them begins to heat up. They both leap to safety before the metal melts and the structure collapses. Chat immediately assumes his role and distracts the villain while Ladybug summons Lucky Charm. The rabbit woman aims a kick to Chat´s chest and he slides along the floor, knocking hundreds of folding chairs out of his way. She bounds across the room, landing directly in front of him. She raises her iron to strike.

¨Anytime now Bugaboo! Things are really starting to heat up!¨ Chat calls, panicked.

Ladybug grabs the hair iron, hands safely encased in a pair of red polka dot oven mitts. The Akuma is shocked at the interception, and Ladybug uses it to her advantage. She rips the iron from the woman´s grasp and hurls it across the room. Chat sweeps his foot to catch under the Akuma´s legs, she lands harshly on the ground. He springs up and pins her down with his baton on her back. Ladybug pulls the bracelet from the woman´s wrist and snaps the chain. The butterfly emerges and Ladybug cleanses it, then tosses the oven mitts into the air and the damages to the venue are repaired.

¨Bien joué¨ Chat holds out his fist for her.

¨Sorry Chat, I have to go! My friend was here and I have to make sure he´s okay!¨ She makes to move towards the exit, Chat grabs her arm.

¨I´m sure he´s fine, my Lady.¨

¨I just need to make sure.¨ She gently tugs her arm from his grasp and bolts to the exit.

It's strange to be jealous of himself. He worries how she'll react when she can´t find Adrien. He helps the confused stylist and then sneaks away to release his transformation. Models, stylists, and stage hands start pouring in. The show will continue once they get people back in their seats.

He exhausted after the show. Fashion shows are already pretty tiring as it is, but an Akuma attack to top it all off does nothing for his aching muscles. He flops face first onto his bed, melting into the soft comfort of his mattress. The window slams open and he startles.

¨Adrien!¨ Ladybug rushes into the room as he rises from the bed. ¨Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?¨ She places her hands on his shoulder, thoroughly inspecting him for any injuries.

¨I´m fine Ladybug, I got to safety as soon as the attack started.¨ He assures, she stares up at him, her eyes search his for a moment. She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a tight hug.

¨I'm so relieved. ¨ She mumbles into his neck. ¨I couldn't find you outside after the fight, and then I lost my ticket and they wouldn't let me back into the show. I was so worried something happened to you.¨

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. ¨I´m sorry. I didn't mean to worry you.¨

They stay in the embrace for a moment, she takes a few calming breaths, reassured that he´s safe. She pulls back slightly, he´s hesitant to let her go, but she doesn´t move away completely. Her eyes are wide and pleading. They're fixed on his and he refuses to look away, completely transfixed by the deep familiar blue. They move simultaneously, his head ducks down to meet her, she tiptoes to reach him. Their lips meet. Adrien feels like he´s soaring.

Surely, this is a dream. Because there's no possible way that Ladybug is currently standing in his room _kissing him._

Something clicks between the two of them and the chaste kiss shifts drastically. She tugs at his hair and slips her tongue into his mouth. He growls, almost carnal, and clutches her hips tighter. This is far from a comforting kiss. This is sheer, unbridled passion. Pent up desire he didn't know Ladybug had felt.

And God, did he enjoy every second of it.

He hadn't realized they had been moving until his back hits a wall. She nips at his earlobe and his breath catches. She repeats the action and he lets out a stuttering breath. Encouraged by his reaction, she kisses her way from his jaw down to his neck. Her arms trace from his shoulders, past his rapidly beating heart, down to the hem of his shirt. Gloved finger make contact with his skin and he sucks in air.

Definitely not a dream.

When he makes no move to stop her, she becomes more daring. Her hands slip up past the fabric and splay across his chest. She attacks his neck with renewed vigor, lapping and nipping at his flushed skin. As much as he would love to leave a mark of his own on her skin (and god, does he want to), her suit covers too much. He relinquishes control to her completely. He's always been more of a follower, she's better suited to lead. He simply has to try not to go crazy as the girl of his dream rakes her nails down his chest and stomach and gives him his first hickey.

Her lips have been away from his for far too long. Fortunately, she realizes this too and pulls herself away from his neck to connect their lips. Their teeth clack together and their noses bump uncomfortably, but he has no plans on stopping. He finally regains control of his hands and moves them from her hips to cradle her face. Her skin is just as soft as he always imagined, his thumb caresses her cheek and he wants to kiss every freckle that dots her skin.

He brushes against the edge of her mask and she freezes. Her head yanks back suddenly, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Ladybug?" Adrien gasps.

"I have to go." She backs away from him, he reaches towards her, but she turns and dashes to the open window. There's no way he can catch her, but he still rushes after her, watching her dive from his room and bolting across his lawn. He continues to gape out the window for a few moments more, until his knees finally give out and he sinks to the floor in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Plagg shoots down from his hiding place and asks.

Adrien runs his hands through his hair and catches his frazzled reflection in the glass of the window.

"I have no idea."

* * *

My tumblr username is malibumomner

Come kick my ass and tell me to focus on one story at a time


End file.
